bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Colin Thackery
Colin Thackery was a singer who participated in and won Series 13. Thackery was a retired Chelsea pensioner, and the oldest winner of the show, surpassing Paul Potts' record. Thackery was 89 and had fought in several wars. In his audition, he performed 'The Wind Beneath My Wings' by Bette Midler - a tribute to his late wife, who died in 2016. He remarked that everything good that happened to him was because of her, as he didn't receive any promotions in the army until he met her. David described his performance as 'such a loving tribute', adding 'you sung with such heart it affected us all'. Simon simply stated 'you are what this show is all about'. In his semi-final performance, Colin performed 'We'll Meet Again' by Dame Vera Margaret Lynn. In the final chorus of the song, other Chelsea pensioners joined the stage to provide backing vocals. Alesha remarked 'you have won our hearts, and I know everyone watching at home is in love right now', with David adding 'I think we could be looking at the winner of Britain’s Got Talent'. In his Final performance, Colin performed 'Love Changes Everything' by Michael Ball. Once again he was joined by other Chelsea Pensioners, however this time they were in the audience as well as on the stage. Towards the end of the performance, poppy leaves fell from the top of the arena, covering the stage and the audience. David described his performance as a 'magic moment', adding 'I think tonight you are unbeatable'. Alesha remarked 'you’re a gentleman - you inspire me, and everybody loves you'. He won the series, gaining 25.3% of the public vote. After BGT After his Britain's Got Talent win he appeared on ITV News a couple of times to discuss his win. In the spring of 2019 Colin represented Britain's Got Talent on The Champions (Series 1). He was in the midst of recording his own album. He provided the story of how he had met his late wife Joanne, and how long they had spent together, later calling her a 'good companion and a very good wife'. He then sang to Supermarket Flowers by Ed Sheeran. Backstage Ant & Dec stated that it was 'good to have him back'. Later a choir joined Colin in singing Supermarket Flowers, before poppy leaves began to rain down on the stage behind him. In the British sector of the friends and family audience were other Chelsea Pensioners. Simon Cowell commented that he was 'such a remarkable person', as he gave his grandchildren the money that he had won. David Walliams added that he brought 'such class, such energy, and such truth to BGT', later saying that he believed that it was 'One of the most emotive performances that judges had ever seen on BGT'. Alesha Dixon believed it was a 'beautiful, beautiful tribute to Jo'. Amanda Holden concluded that Colin represented people with 'great dignity'. He came second in a vote of super fans to progress further one above Billy and Emily England, yet one below Preacher Lawson. On November 5th 2019 he was shown at the start of the pre-recorded Pride Of Britain Awards ceremony, attending the event. On November 8th 2019 he appeared on Good Morning Britain discussing Rememberance Weekend with two fellow Chelsea Pensioners named Monica Parrott and Bill Fitzgerald. He also stated that the trio and other Chelsea Pensioners would sing the song "The Boys of the Old Brigade" by The Wolfe Tones in commemoration of the fact that it had been 100 years since the wars end. On the same day Colin Thackery's rendition of the Bette Midler track "The Wind Beneath My Wings" was featured on the latest CD in the NOW series entitled NOW 104. On December 6th 2019, he released his debut album entitled Love Changes Everything. On Tuesday 10th December 2019 he performed at The Royal Variety Performance singing to I Vow To Thee, My Country by Katherine Jenkins, as a string of pictures of The Queen were being shown in the background on a large screen. He was then later joined by his fellow veterans before poppy leaves began to rain down upon the stage to conclude his performance. On Tuesday 28th January 2020 he appeared at the live National Television Awards, most probably due to the fact that BGT was nominated in the Talent Show category, the show however ultimately lost to Strictly Come Dancing. He is upcoming to be in one of the 16th season episodes of Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway as a special guest performer. Category:Series 13 Category:Winners Category:Singers Category:Contestants Category:Acts That Perform Wartime Songs Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Singers